


Home is Where the Heart Is

by Kat_the_minion



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death Implied, Major Spoilers implied, SPOILERS EP 102, nobody is happy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_minion/pseuds/Kat_the_minion
Summary: Taryon during the most recent battleIMPLIED SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 102





	Home is Where the Heart Is

Imagine being Tary, and suddenly your necklace is pulsing, then it’s pulsing double time, then triple time (you’ve fought before, you know how time seems to slow down and speed up without any input from you, and you know how quickly people can fall when the domino chain starts) and you’re panicking, running around, throwing your stuff together because your friends, your FAMILY, are in danger and you’re not there to help, tears streaming down your face, snot above your lips and your stomach churning like you want to puke right here and now, when suddenly everything goes silent. Your necklace stills.  
And you feel great, you feel like everything’s okay, but the nagging suspicion eats away at you. You know your friends,. You know how powerful they are. You’ve seen them travel across the world on a whim and a prayer. And that knowledge, that they might be somewhere the necklace can’t reach, that you can’t reach out and help, dying, gnaws at the pit of your belly.  
And you feel useless.  
Your hand is cramping and you don’t know why, looking down, seeing blood smeared across the face of the charm, and sobs bubble up in your throat without any input from you at all. You curl up over it, trying to shield it from the world, mind racing as you plead to any deity who will listen. Sarenrea, the Raven Queen, Pelor. You’ve gotten used to those names being bandied about, you’ve seen the divine touch on Pike (so much so that she glows with it) and Vax (hands curled over his shoulders like the hands of a proud parent, something Tary doesn’t want to acknowledge he never felt), and Pelor because it’s the deity of Percy’s home.  
Silence.  
Silence that stretches and warps time around you, and your shoulders shake, breath caught in your throat, and your hands steadily leaking blood on the medallion. You don’t know what to do. Your mind is full of rabbit hearted panic screaming at you to do something, but you have no idea what.  
Your chest aches from not being able to pull in enough breath, your forehead hurts from being pressed into the floorboards of the back room of the Slayer’s Cake.  
Distantly, you can hear voice, calling for more baked goods, but they feel as far away as your friends.  
You can’t get enough breath in your lungs and your face feels hot and swollen, your throat is raw but not from screaming, not yet anyways, your eyes hurting, like you got grit in them. Slowly, the necklace under your hands starts to pulse, just the faintest bit. You think it’s them, your family back on this plane, but you glance frantically at the medallion cradled in your hands and realize that it’s just your hands that you’ve torn to shreds on the edges. The shame of your own weakness claws at you, digs into that spot in your belly and writhes, serpents of anxiety seeking their way out. You want to get up, but can’t, legs too weak to hold you and your attention is caught by the two puddles of water not far from your knees. You cried that much for friends you couldn’t save, can’t reach, can’t help.  
You don’t move until an assistant come back and finds you.


End file.
